Elena's Birthday
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Damon doesn't get to go to Elena's birthday party so he leaves her gifts on her bed. Damon/Elena fluff3 R&R Rating changed just in case.
1. Birthday Gifts

Elena Gilbert walked up the stairs slowly. She'd turned eighteenth today but it wasn't as fun as she'd hoped. Sure, she'd had a party, with Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, and all of her other friends but Damon wasn't there.

She sighed softly. Things had been so awkward between them since Isobel had told her he loved her. He seemed more distant, try to keep a distance. He was also drinking more, she'd noticed many empty bottles in the Salvatore living room.

Elena's birthday had been wonderful. Stefan had taken her out all day while everyone else had been planing the suprise party. He'd gotten her a beautiful promise ring with a light blue diamond set in a sterling silver ring. Bonnie had given her a 'healing potion' and her real gift was a silky blue shirt she'd had her eye on. Jeremy had drew a picture of her and Stefan and framed it. Matt and Caroline had gotten a gift card to anywhere.

She opened her door, half thinking Damon would be laying across her bed with a bow tied to him saying, 'I'm your present, come unwrap me.' But he was no where to be seen. She sighed again and went into her bathroom for a shower. When she came out there were a few silver wrapped boxes laying on the bed. She walked over and picked up the card. She opned it and Damons's writing was on the inside.

'Sorry, I didn't make it to the party, but I got your presents anyway.  
Love,  
Damon.'

Elena slightly smiled and picked up a rectangular box. She easily unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a picture her and Damon in Atlanta. The frame had red roses in the top left cornor and bottom right with twisted black steams as the frame part. She laid it on the bed and picked up a smaller one. Inside was a locket. She opened it and inside was a picture of her on one and Damon on the other. Engraved on the back was Ti amo (I Love You in Italian). She looked at the last box, obviously a CD. She ripped the paper off and fliped it over.

**_ A Girl - The Acadmey Is..._**

**_ And Me - Life house_**

**_ Green Tractor - Jason Aldean_**

**_ 4. The Truth - Jason Aldean_**

**_ 5. The Reason - Hoobastank_**

**_ Girl – The Temptations_**

**_ Like You - Kieth Urban_**

**_ 's Gotta Be - Keith Urban_**

Elena starred at the Cd in shock. She loved those song and she and Damon sung them once. She grabed her phone and found his nuber.

**'Thank you for the gifts.'**

A moment later her phone binged signaling a new text.

_'I love you.'  


* * *

My songs won't work right. They are About a Girl, You and me, Big Green Tractor, The truth, The reason, My girl, Somebody like you, and she's gotta be. Sorry for that. Computres suck!  
_


	2. You and Me

Elena put the locket around her neck. It went with the necklace containing her vervain perfectly. It was a bit shorter than the other and rested just above her collar bone. She could almost picture Damon picking it out and getting the pictures put in.

She grabbed the picture of them off the bed and sat it next to the one of her parents. She picked that picture up and tears welled in her eyes. Her eighteenth birthday should be with her parents. That's how she had pictured it.

"Why the tears?" Damon's voice asked.

"I wish they were here." Elena whispered, not turning to him. Damon sighed softly and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "Hey, put that CD in your laptop, maybe it will cheer you up.

Elena nodded and picked up her laptop. "Can you hand me that disc?" Damon picked it up and handed it to her.

When the screen popped up Elena hit play. "No, the second song." Damon said clicking the next button. Elena gasped when Her and Damon's dace from mystic Falls came on.

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**  
**_ This clock never seemed so alive_**  
**_ I can't keep up and I can't back down_**  
**_ I've been losing so much time_**

**_ Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_ Nothing to lose_**  
**_ And it's you and me and all of the people_**  
**_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _**

The video of their dance ended pictures them popped up. There were very few of them together they were mainly pictures of her then him. **_  
_**

**_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_**  
**_ I'm tripping on words_**  
**_ You've got my head spinning_**  
**_ I don't know where to go from here_**

**_ Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_ Nothing to prove_**  
**_ And it's you and me and all of the people_**  
**_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

Damon glanced at Elena to see her reaction so far. Her face held no emotion and his heart ached a bit, what if she didn't like it.

**_There's something about you now_**  
**_ I can't quite figure out_**  
**_ Everything she does is beautiful_**  
**_ Everything she does is right_**

**_ Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_ Nothing to lose_**  
**_ And it's you and me and all of the people_**  
**_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**  
**_ and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_ Nothing to prove_**  
**_ And it's you and me and all of the people_**  
**_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_ What day is it?_**  
**_ And in what month?_**  
**_ This clock never seemed so alive_**

The song ended and Damon ejected the disc. Elena's face still had no emotion on it.

"Um...I didn't have a lot of pictures of us so I borrowed some of Jenna's. Of you."

She didn't answer. Damon stood, looked at the window and back to Elena.

"I guess I'll go then. Happy-" His words were cut off when Elena jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"I love it! Thank you!" She said, tears streaking her cheek. Damon kissed her hair and pushed her away.

"Sleep. I was thinking you and I could go out tomorrow, just you and me, since I didn't make it today."

Elena nodded and laid down as Damon left.


	3. Breakfast

Damon Salvatore pulled on a black button down shirt as his little brother came in.

"What all you all dressed up so early for?" Stefan asked.

"I have a date. With you girlfriend." Damon smirked as Stefan growled.

"Relax, brother. It's a birthday thing. Nothing more." He sighed. _Nothing more_. Of course there would be nothing more, Elena loved Stefan and that was it. Damon was doomed to be alone, forever.

"Oh, good."

Damon buttoned up his shirt and turned from the mirror. He grabbed his favorite leather jacket and keys.

"Later, Stefan." He called. He drove to Jenna's house and knocked on the door.

Jenna answered. "What?"

"I'm here to get Elena, it's her birthday gift." He smiled kindly.

"She's asleep." She lied. Elena was running down the stairs at that moment.

"Bye, Aunt Jenna, love you." She said, coming out the door. "Hey." She said.

"Good morning." Damon said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. He let her hand go and sighed. "What would you like to do today?"

"Oh, you don't have anything planed?"

"Your day. Not mine."

"Can we start with breakfast?"

"Of course. Your wish, my command." He lead her to his car and opened the door for her. They drove to a small cafe outside of town.

"They have the best coffee here. Add a little whiskey and it's perfect."

They walked inside and sat at a corner table. A waitress came by. "Damon Salvatore, haven't seen you in a while."

He smiled. "Just a coffee, Christie. And you for you, Elena?"

"Eggs, please." She said politely. The waitress smiled and nodded. Then walked away.

"She got her schedule changed." Damon muttered.

"What?"

"The waitress, she has a bit of a crush on me. I tend not to come here when she's working." He whispered to Elena.

"Did you sleep with her?" Elena asked, a bit jealous.

"Hell no! She's not type. To easy." He said. "I like a challenge. It makes it all the more fun."

"Well, that sucks."

"Can you pretend to my girlfriend for a while?" Elena was going to refuse until she saw the look of pure desperation on Damon's face.

"Fine. But you owe me, big time!"

"Thank you, thank you." He whispered as she came their waitress came back with Two cups of coffee.

"So, how have you been Damon?" She asked ignoring Elena's presents completly.

"Fine, fine. Elena, sweetheart, pass me the sugar, will you?"

"Of course." Elena smiled, fakely, and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said hoping the waitress would leave. She didn't.

"So, Damon, how about you and I going out tonight?" Christie asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, _Christie._" Elena said in an upset tone. "But, Damon will be quite busy with me tonight. And, for that matter, every other night from here on out. Clear?"

The waitress huffed and stomped away.

"You know, you are quite sexy when you're angry." Damon said. "I should take you out more often."

"Well, it's just rude." Elena said, glancing up then grabbing Damon's hand. "You are obviously here with me, and she ask you out with me sitting right in front of you. A little skanky, don't you think?"

Damon smiled. "Well, well, Miss Gilbert. You should accompany me more often. Ward off the women."

Elena smiled, surprised at how good her hand felt in his.

"I love you." She said, knowing the waitor standing beside them was a spy.

"I love you, too."

The rest of breakfast was spent flirting and they even shared a kiss. The most amazing kiss either of them had ever had. His lips were, soft, experienced. Her lips were sweet and tasted like strawberries.

They left smiling, walking hand-in-hand. Damon figuared she'd let him go at the car but when he got in she took his hand again and smiled.

"Breakfast was great!"


	4. She Would Put More

Damon squeezed Elena's hand as they drove away. "I have something I want you to see." Damon said, as they entered town. Elena nodded and squeezed his hand back.

"The cemetery?" Elena asked when he parked.

"Yes, the cemetery. Come on." He pulled her hand. "I don't come here a lot. I don't really care." He stopped in front of series of head stones.

"The whole Salvatore family. Stefan and I included."

Elena read all the headstones saving Stefan and Damon's for last.

_Stefan Salvatore_

_1847-1864_

_ A loving son. He will be missed._

Her eyes welled with tears and she moved to Damon's.

_Damon Salvatore_

_1844-1864_

_"_That's all?" She asked. Damon's face held no emotion.

"Yes. That's all." He said.

Elena hugged Damon tight around his waist. "I would have put more." She whispered.

Damon smiled. It wasn't a smirk like he usually wore. It was a true smile. One that reached his eyes.

_She would put more._


	5. Damon's Tattoo

Damon and Elena walked hand in hand back to the car. They didn't speak. Elena felt electricity running from the hand in Damon's, to her heart. And when they had kissed earlier, she'd seen fireworks. It was so much easier with Damon than Stefan. Damon was so easy going and carefree, while Stefan was careful. But they both would die in second for her.

Elena glanced at Damon, but didn't see the Damon she usually did. This Damon had a glow about him. He laughed easier, his smile would reach those perfect blue eyes and they'd shine, too. When he would have been tense, he was so relaxed with her. And she could only wonder...

"Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said smiling.

"Were you this relaxed with..._Her?"_ Elena asked, fiddling with the hem of her tank top. Damon sighed, but did noy answer. Elena looked over at him and knew he'd just put his walls back up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She said, letting him go.

"No!" He said grabbing it back. "No, it's fine. No, I wasn't. She was.. I couldn't be me with her. She expected Stefan and I to be what she wanted. And I was, because I loved her. If she'd told me to cut my own throat, I would have. No compulsion needed." He sighed, looking at the sky.

"I...I still dream about her, about you." He said. "That my attempts would work." Damon turned his piercing blue eyes on Elena. "That you would see that you belonged with me."

"Damon-"

"But it doesn't matter now." He says smiling again. "It's your day. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Go to the mall, with your pretty blue credit card." Elena laughed getting in his car.

"Okay to the mall." Damon said, turning on the radio. _Pray for You_ by Jaron and The Long Road to Love.

"I would dedicate this to Katherine." Damon say says it starts.

**_Havent been in church since_**  
**_ I dont remember when_**  
**_ Things were going great_**  
**_ Til they fell apart again_**  
**_ So I listened to the preacher_**  
**_ As he told me what to do_**  
**_ Said you cant go hating others_**  
**_ who done wrong to you_**  
**_ Sometimes we get angry_**  
**_ But we must not condemn_**  
**_ Let the good Lord do his job_**  
**_ And you just pray for them_**

**_I pray your brakes go out_**  
**_ Running down a hill_**  
**_ I pray and flower pot falls_**  
**_ From a window sill_**  
**_ And knocks you in the head like Id like to_**  
**_ I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls_**  
**_ I pray your flying high when your engine stalls_**  
**_ I pray all your dreams never come true_**  
**_ Just know wherever you are_**  
**_ Honey, I pray for you_**

"Wow, I think he, and you, hate your exes." Elena states as Damon stops singing and nods.**_  
_**

**_Really glad I found my way to church_**  
**_ Cause Im already feeling better and I thank God for the words_**  
**_ So Im gonna take the high road_**  
**_ And do what the preacher told me to do_**  
**_ You keep messing up_**  
**_ And Ill keep praying for you_**

**_I pray your tire blows out at 110_**  
**_ I pray you pass out with your best friend_**  
**_ And wake up with his and her tattoos_**

**_Wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car_**  
**_ Wherever you are honey, I pray for you._**

"You, are a very, very, mean person!" Elena laughs. Then randomly ask, "Do you have a tattoo?" Damon nodded and pulled over. He pulled is shirt up and turns so his back is to Elena.****

"The crest on your ring?." Elena asked as Damon fixed his shirt.

"I wanted the one Stefan has, but he took my idea." Damon muttered. "This one makes it look like I like my family."

Elena took his hand and smiled. "I like it, it's very...you." Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I hated my family. They were stuck up and horrible people. I helped many slaves run free. I stood up to my father when Stefan would back down. I'd protect him from Father."

"You helped slaves? Weren't you a Confederate?" Elena asked confused.

"As if I had a choice. I left school, I was sent to war. Our father didn't care if I died. He'd of burned my body and danced on my grave. I rebelled against him. In every way."

Elena stroked Damon's hand with her thumb and he almost moaned at the feeling. His heart raced and he hoped she wouldn't notice. He didn't try to put a lid on his feeling one day she'd see.

_One Day._


	6. Shopping

Damon followed Elena inside the mall and she grabbed his arm

"Come on." She said, pulling him into Hot Topic first.

"Any clothes you buy, I get to see." Damon said as Elena picked up some pajamas with tiny shorts for the bottom.

"You wish."

"I'm paying." He said, pulling out his wallet and credit card. "So, you can at least model it for me."

Elena rolled her eyes and handed the pajamas to Damon. "And you can carry my bags."

He rolled his eyes but held whatever she'd give him. "I didn't know you liked Eminem." He said as she a shirt with his name on it.

"He's okay." She said walking to the counter. Damon put the clothes down and the cashier rung them up. Then started to flirt with him.

"Excuse me," Elena said. "Can you _not_ flirt with my boyfriend when I'm in earshot."

The cashier glared at Elena but stopped. Damon looked down at her, shocked. He didn't expect her to say that, not again, anyway.

Damon carried her bags to the next store and the next store.

"You're going to run up my bill." Damon said as they entered the next store.

"I only need a new bikini and I'm done. And you'll need swim trunks, so grab a pair."

Damon nodded and went to find a pair as Elena went to find a bikini.

"Perfect." He muttered, pulling out a pair of black swim trunks. Then went to find Elena.

Two big guys were next to her and she looked uncomfortable. Damon walked over and brushed past the guys.

"Hey, baby. Find your bikini yet?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." She said, leaning in his side.

"Who are your friends?" He asked glaring. They moved on and lena hugged him.

"Thanks."

"I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He said putting an arm over her shoulder and walked towards the counter.

They paid for the bathing suits and left the mall.

"So we're swimming?" Damon asked, throwing the bags in the trunk.

"Yea, later. But right now, you're taking me to lunch." She grabbing his hand, "Like a good boyfriend."


	7. Do You Love Me?

Damon kissed her knuckles. "Okay, lunch."

Elena's phone buzzed, a message from Stefan.

_How's the day going?_

_**Fine. Damon's being a very good boy. **_She wrote back. Damon took the phone from her and turned it off.

"Hey! What if we have an emergency!" Elena yelled at him.

"Then he can call me. This is our day, Elena."

"You're right." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Damon turned his head, but Elena had pulled away.

"Nice try." She says.

"Maybe later." He says, pulling into an expensive restaurant.

"Damon, no. Nothing expensive." She complained.

"Nothing but the best for you, my love." He said getting out, then opening her door. She complained the whole way in, wanting to go somewhere else, but he refused.

"Good boyfriend, remember." He said. A devious glint hit his eyes. "When does your good boy boyfriend get a kiss?"

"Maybe later." She whispered as a waiter led the way to a table.

"I was thinking something more private." Damon said, looking into the guys eyes.

"Yes, of course." The man said, dazed.

They walked to an almost empty part of the restaurant. The man left menus for them and they sat down.

"I still think we should have gone somewhere else. Burgers would have been just fine." Elena said.

"Like in Atlanta?" Damon asked, smiling.

"Yea. I still hate pickles." Elena smiled.

"There is something wrong in that pretty head of yours." He laughed. "But that's why I-"

"Stop. Damon, just stop. I know you love me."

"Then there's only one thing left then." He said, his eyes turning serious.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"


	8. The Break Up

_"Then there's only one thing left then." He said, his eyes turning serious._

_"What?"_

_"Do you love me?"

* * *

_Elena starred at Damon in shock. Did she love him? Half of her wanted to crawl across the table and rip his clothes off while the other half, which was growing weaker by the second, wanted him to be Stefan. But Stefan didn't have those _eyes_.

"Elena." Damon said, a pleading look on his face.

"It doesn't matter, I'm with Stefan." She whispered.

"Damn it Elena!" Damon growled. "Just, for once, be yourself. You know damn well that you don't have to be the golden girl with me."

"Fine. Yes, Damon. I love you. I love too much, more than I should. But I am with Stefan, and I'm not Katherine." Elena whispered to him, hiding behind a menu.

"I don't want you to be." Damon whispered. "I want you to choose."

"I have." Elena whispered. She pulled the promise ring out of her pocket. "Stefan gave me this yesterday."

Damon took it and his world ended. Stefan, once again, got what he wanted. "Congratulations." He muttered.

"Damon, I-"

"I need to use the bathroom." He lied, standing. He walked away and Elena put her head in her hands.

She thought of Damon, of his eyes, his heart, his soul. He was perfect. Even though she knew he was in so much pain for so long, he put down his walls and opened up to her. Stefan was different. He would lie to protect her, while Damon would be blunt and protect her when needed. Stefan had kept secrets, Damon rarely had. She noticed Damon's phone laying on the table. She grabbed it and called Stefan.

"Damon? What's wrong?" His voice siad.

"Stefan? It's Elena."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yea, I just.. Stefan, you and I, we don't belong together."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I really am I just...we're to different."

"You're...your'e right. I'm just sorry it had to end this way."

"Me, too. Still friends?"

"Yea. Bye." He hung up. Elena put Damon's phone down and waited.

Damon came back and Elena smiled at him.

"What?" He said flatly.

"I-"

"Have you decided what to eat eat yet?" A waiter interrupted.


	9. Almost

Damon glanced at the waiter. "Yea, steak, rare. And a beer." Damon muttered, tossing the menu at him.

"The same." Elena said.

The waiter walked away and Elena grabbed Damon's hand. "Look at me."

He looked at her but didn't meet her eyes.

"I just called Stefan-"

"Good for you."

"Shut-up and listen. I called him and broke up with him." She said.

"Why?"

"Because, I love you, Damon." She said kissing his hand. "I belong with you."

Damon ripped his hand away. "I am _no ones_ rebound." He snapped.

"I don't want you to be." Elena said. She got up and sat beside him.

"I love you. I want to be with you." She whispered.

Damon looked down at her and she knew his defenses were falling.

She moved a little and leaned in closer. Damon did too. When their lips were inches apart, the waiter interrupted them.

"Later." Damon whispered in her ear.


	10. Bikini

They talked as they ate about Elena's future dreams and who Damon wanted to be.

"I wanted to be a writer, also. To spite my father. Oh, he hated the idea." Damon laughed. "But I had so many ideas no one else could imagine."

Elena smiled weakly. "My mother wanted me to be a writer. I was a lot different before they died." She sighed. "I was more fun."

"You're fun. Especially if you get you drunk. You go crazy." Elena laughed.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "For today, I'm having fun."

"You're not the worst company in the world. You ready to go? I want to see that bikini." Elena rolled her eyes and nodded.

Damon paid and they left. "Now, where were we?" He asked, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Right about her." She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

This kiss was different for them both. It was real this time. He let her know how much he loved her in this kiss, put all his passion into it. When it was over he heard the words that made his world spin.

"I love you, Damon." She whispered.

"I love you, too."

Elena still felt bad about her break up with Stefan. How is he? How will he take her moving on so fast? Will he be like Damon and drown is sorrows in alcohol and women? _Women._

"If I'm going to be with you, Damon, I have rules."

He groaned. "I hate rules." He gave in at the look on her face. "Okay, what?"

"No more women. Only me."

"Done." He said.

"Less drinking." He shot her look. "I'm not saying no more. Just a little less."

"Fine."

"And, I think we should keep it from Stefan for a little while." She whispered. Damon sighed.

"Yeah, we probably should." He said taking her hand. "But keep the necklace. Just in case."

Elena leaned on Damon's shoulder as he drove to the beach, a lake with sand around it, and parked.

She grabbed her bag and passed Damon his trunks.

"Be right back." She said. She kissed him quickly and went to the changing room.

Damon followed and changed into his trunks. When he came out Elena was in a black, white and gray, plaid bikini.

"Wow. Money well spent." Damon said grabbing her waist. "Maybe I can see it off too."

Elena rolled eyes again. "Come on, I want to swim."

Little did the happy new couple know that Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie were coming to the beach today , too.


	11. Bonnie

Damon and Elena walked hand in hand on the beach.

"Hey, " Bonnie said, grabbing Matt's arm, "Is that Elena?"

Matt looked up from his blond girl to see his dark haired ex.

"Yeah, but that's not Stefan." He muttered.

The three watched as Elena and who ever she was with walked and laughed together.

"You don't think she's cheating on him do you?" Bonnie asked, not wanting to believe it about her best friend.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Caroline muttered, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Wait, is that.. Damon?" Bonnie asked.

" I think... I think it is." Matt said. Outrage and betrayal filled Bonnie. Damon had killed Grams and Elena was prancing around on a beach with him. And what about her boyfriend?

"I'm going to figure this out." Bonnie said, walking towards them.

"Elena!" She called. Both of them looked up and Elena waved.

"Hey, Bonnie." They hugged and Bonnie looked to see if she had her necklace. It was there - so no compulsion - and there was a new necklace, too.

"Can I talk to you, Elena? Alone?" She nodded and let go of Damon's hand. She and Bonnie walked a little while in silence. Until Bonnie stopped.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"What?" Elena asked, shocked.

"What are you doing with Damon? Where is Stefan?"

"Bonnie, Stefan and I broke up." Elena said. "And I'm with Damon, now."

Bonnie wanted so bad to slap her. To pull her long dark hair out right there.

"He killed Grams, Elena! How could you?"

"He didn't kill her, Bonnie. He didn't intend for her to die. He just wanted the woman he was in love with back." Elena defended.

"Elena, if you're Damon, I can't be your friend. I'm sorry." Bonnie turned on her heel and was gone, leaving Elena standing in her dust.

"Hey." Damon said when she came back. "Are you okay?" Elena shook her head. "What happened?"

"Bonnie. She won't be my friend if I'm with you." She whispered. "But, I love you. I can't... She's my best friend."

"Elena," Damon sighed."I want you to be happy. If you want to be best friends with Bonnie, I won't mess that up. If you want Stefan, I'll ignore my feelings for you. Just be happy."

Elena stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Damon's lips. She put all the love he gave her earlier into it.

"I am." She whispered. "I am in love with you. I'm happy." She pulled on his hand. "Let's swim."

He let her pull him in and held her to his chest as they entered deeper water.

Matt and Caroline watched shocked as Elena and Damon kissed. Where was Stefan? Bonnie came back with an angry face.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"She broke it off with Stefan and moved to Damon." She said bitterly.

Damon and Elena flirted and played around in the water then moved to the beach where they'd kiss and hold hands. Elena liked this, with Stefan they were only a couple in private. They may kiss a few times in  
public but not a lot of PDA. With Damon, she was free.

Now all there was to wonder about was the sex. She hadn't gotten a bad reveiw from anyone yet. Not Carolie, or Bree, and she was sure that any other woman would say he wasn't bad either.

"What are thinking so hard about, Kitten?" Damon asked.

"How'd you know I was thinking?" She asked.

"I've been kissing your neck for the past ten minutes and you haven't made a sound, or a mod. So tell me."

"Sex." She said, then blushed.

"With St. Stefan, or with me?"

"Who do you think?" She asked, kissing him.

He smiled and looked around. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's.. go home." She said. "We need to be alone. Just us."

"Put your fantasy's into action." He said, cockily.

"No. Get to each other better. I've known you... three, four months?"

"Fine." He said.

_And, I need to talk to Stefan._  


* * *

**Please don't hate on Bonnie, she's in shock, she'll come around.**


	12. Stefan

Damon and Elena changed and drove back to the Salvatore house. He parked and was about to get out when Elena touched his arm.

"I forgot, can you get a DVD for us? And some ice cream?" He looked at her then back to the house.

"And you'll want to wait here?" He said slowly, dangerously. "With Stefan?"

"Damon, don't be like that. Trust me." She whispered, kissing him gently. "See you." She got out of the car and walked into the house

"Stefan?" She called.

"Elena?" He said, coming down stairs.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said walking her into the den. "What is it?"

"Stefan, the way we broke up...It wasn't right." She whispered. "You and I went through,and you meant so much to me..." Stefan wasn't listening, he was starring intently at her chest.

'What are you-" Stefan had leaned forward and grabbed the locket Damon have her.

"What's this?" He whispered, turning it in his hand. Then he opened it.

"Damon?" He asked looking at her. "Is that why? Are you with him?" Pain filled Stefan's eyes as she nodded.

"I am so sorry Stefan. I didn't mean to fall for him. I loved you. I really, truly did. But Damon...it's just so simple with him."

Stefan closed the locket with asnap and rose.

"I hope you two are happy. he said quietly. Elena heard the front door close, and knew Stefan had gone. She got up from the couch and set off to find Damon's room.

She finally found it on the top floor all alone and secluded. She grabbed her new pajamas and changed.

_I hope he like them. _ She thought, coming out. Damon was laying on the bed, waiting. Elena jumped on him and kissed him playfully.

He kissed her back and rolled, hovering over her. She sighed into him mouth and locked her hand in his hair.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too."


	13. Coffee

Damon woke the next morning before Elena. He wanted to talk to Stefan, to...apologize? He hadn't meant to steal Elena, it just...happened.

He got up gently and walked downstairs. He heard Stefan in the kitchen, and made his way in.

"Stefan?" He asked. Stefan looked up and glared.

"You. You're lucky I don't kill you, here and now." Stefan growled.

"I guess I am." Damon said. "But, Stefan, I didn't go out yesterday planing for her to break up with you. It just happened."

"Liar!"

"Shut up and listen. I love her Stefan. You know that. I didn't know how she felt! She showed me the ring you gave her and I thought it was over! Until she told me she called you, I didn't know! I didn't mean to hurt you Stefan, I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not! You only care for yourself. You're only going to end up hurting her." Stefan said. "And, when you do, I'll be there."

The words cut Damon deep. He'd hurt women and everything, but would he hurt Elena? He loved her, more than anything.

"I won't." He whispered. "I really, truly won't. If I do, stake me."

"I will." Stefan promised, then sighed. "Here, her coffee, how she likes it." Damon nodded.

"Thanks." He said, going back up stairs. Elena was flipping through channels when he came through the door.

"Anything on?" He asked, handing her the cup.

"Nope." She said taking a sip. A sip that was immediately spit out.

"Ew!"She yelled. "What's in this?"

Damon looked shocked. "Stefan told me that's how you liked it. I'm sorry, baby."

She sighed and tried it again. She shivered.

"Only one sugar. I like milk and at least four teaspoons of sugar."

Damon nodded, making a mental note to kill Stefan.


	14. Katherine

Damon went to take a shower and Elena stayed on the bed. It was comfortable, with black sheets and blankets. She'd never been in here before now.

She got up and started to look around. His closet was full of black, with the occasional white and gray. He had a few books, mostly classics. She picked up the journal, and began to flip through it. Then the picture fell out.

It was black and white, like Stefan's, but it was just the same otherwise. Long dark, curly hair, dark colored eyes, just like Elena. She felt the hate and hurt build up in her. Why could neither of them get over her?

"Elena, it's not what you think." Damon whispered behind her.

"Then what is it, Damon?" Elena whispered.

"I couldn't...I tried...I can't throw it away." He sighed.

"Then this, us, won't work." She whispered, putting it down

"No, please, Elena!" Damon said, grabbing her arm.

"I only kept it, because you didn't love me. No one did. And with her, even if it was fake, I felt it." He whispered. "I'll do it. I'll throw it away today, I swear."

Elena sighed. "Are you over her?" When Damon didn't answer she continued. "When I'm with you do you only see her?"

"No. I see you. I love you." He vowed, turning her to face him and kissing her.

"Then do it. Throw it away now. I had this problem with Stefan, Damon, and won't have it with you."

Damon picked it up and ran downstairs to the fireplace. I looked at the picture a last time, whispered "Good bye, my love." Then threw it in the fire and watched it burn.


	15. First Time

Damon starred at the fire for a minute then returned upstairs.

"It's gone." Was all he said.

Elena smiled, "Good." She put her arms around his torso and held him. "I'm glad you're getting over her. I'm glad you're with me." She whispered.

"Me, too." Damon whispered, kissing her hair. No one had ever held him like this. Lovingly, like she wanted him forever.

"Forever." He whispered, unknowingly. He felt Elena pull away, she sat on his bed and looked at him.

"We need to talk about that." She said, looking up at him.

"About, what?" Damon asked, playing dumb. He knew Elena wanted to be changed, she'd acted that way with Stefan, but never said it directly.

"You know what." She snapped. "Forever. Our forever." Elena grabbed Damon's hands and starred into his eyes.

"Forever's a long time." Damon whispered. "I would know. I have so many people I loved die Elena, it isn't as great as it seems."

"But I want it! Please, Damon just consider it?"

"NO! No, I won't do it. I can't! No." He whispered, closing his eyes. He woulndn't damn Elena, he couldn't.

"Damon, look at me." Elena whispered, grabbing his chin. He looked into her eyes and saw the love reflected in them.

"One lifetime isn't enough for me. I want to love you forever. I want you forever." She said pulling him on top of her. "I want you now."

"Elena," He breathed. "Not...not now. I don't...I can wait."

She pulled his shirt over his head in a swift motion. "I can't."

With that Damon gave in. He and Elena made love that night while Stefan had to listen downstairs.


	16. Changing

Elena ran her finger nails across Damon's abs and he chuckled at the feeling. Elena smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"Damon. I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too."

Damon kissed her and sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." He whispered.

He bit his wrist and put it toward Elena. She took his arm lightly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Damon nodded and felt her lips on his wrist. The feeling of pleasure from having your blood drank took Damon over and he waited. When he knew she'd had enough he pulled his arm away.

"Elena, this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." He kissed her lips and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then snapped her neck.

* * *

A few hours later Elena woke up rubbing her neck.

"Why my neck?" She muttered.

"It's the fastest way." Damon said behind her. "Less painful, too. You barely feel a thing."

Elena turned and jumped at Damon. He caught her easily and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hello to you, too." Damon laughed. Elena kissed his neck, she could hear the blood running through his veins, feel his heart beat.

"Damon, I'm hungry!" She whispered.

"I know. Come on, I'll take you hunting." He said, putting her down and taking her hand.

Elena only now noticed how they fit perfectly together. His warm hand in hers, they were like puzzle pieces.

Damon led her to the door then stopped he fished a ring out of his pocket. "Put this on."

"How long have you had this?" Elena asked as she slipped it on.

"Since I fell in love with you."


	17. Hunting

_"How long have you had this?"_

_"Since I fell in love with you."

* * *

_Elena contemplated that as Damon led her through the woods. Had he always planed to change her? Did he really love her that much?

"Stop." Damon said, barely a whisper. He stood very still and Elena heard heartbeats.

"Campers. Two." Damon said. He turned to face Elena. "Are you ready?"

She nodded but looked unsure. Damon gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her with him.

"Stay." He muttered. Elena heard the surprise of the two campers and a neck break. "Elena!" Damon called for her.

She stepped out and he was holding an unconscious man. Elena walked to him and looked at Damon.

"Bite hard, right...there." He said, touching a spot on his neck. Elena did and felt the coppery liquid in her mouth.

It tasted...well, it wasn't bad, but it was weird. She felt his heartbeat slow and stopped drinking. Damon looked down at her, then snapped the other mans neck.

"I didn't want him dead!" Elena snapped at him. "That's why I stopped!"

"It had to be done."

"No! No it didn't!" She yelled hitting his chest.

"I don't want people to die." She whispered. "I won't be a killer. I won't be like-" Elena stopped.

"Like me." Damon whispered. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have... I should have left before it go this far. I'm sorry."

Elena looked up. "What?"

"You should be with Stefan. I'm the wrong brother for you. You-" His words were cut off by Elena's lips.

"I love you. Damon, I'm yours now. You changed me, now you're stuck with me."

He chuckled and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm just new to all of this. With Katherine, she always, _always_, want the two of us. But with you...you chose _me_. It's hard to wrap my head around it."

Elena sighed. "I'm not her, Damon. I know what I want. And I'll never leave you. I BELONG TO YOU."

Damon smiled and took Elena's hand. "Lets go home."


	18. The End

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Come on boys!" Elena yelled annoyed. For her and Stefan school started today and Damon...who knew what he was doing to today.

"We're coming, we're coming." Damon said coming down stairs. "Good morning sunshine." He said to Elena's grumpy expression.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly then went to get his jacket.

"What are you doing today exactly?" Elena asked following him.

"Research. I want see if this town has a past of vampire attacks. See if they have a secret council...the usual." He said. Damon grabbed his keys and turned to face her.

"Have a good day. Don't talk to strangers. Don't do drugs." Elena laughed at Damon's comment as Stefan came downstairs. "That goes for you too Stefan." Damon yelled. "Bye."

"Bye." He and Elena kissed once more and he was gone. She turned to Stefan and smiled.

"Ready?" He puts his arms around her and sighed.

"Don't make me go!" He whined. She laughed, she and Stefan had made a great friendship and he was going to be Damon's best man at the wedding.

"You have to. Look human. Blend in. Find a girl." He rolled his eyes and they got into his car.

Elena and Stefan walked down the hallway and small red haired girl ran in to Stefan.

"Sorry." They said at the same time. Elena smiled and kept walking.

'Good luck, Stef.' She thought to him, but Stefan was to tied up in girl to hear her.

Elena smiled, everything was finally how in should be.

**THE END**


End file.
